A Welcome Distraction
by Lasagnii
Summary: He really should have seen it coming. But then again he always gets a little stupid when he has Laxus' dick in him. So when their positions are switched Gajeel yelps in the most dignified way.


"Mmn, stop idiot." He grumbles, stomach tensing at the cold hand slipping under his shirt. His gentle touches have been happening for the last hour and as nice as getting felt up by his boyfriend was, he was trying to go over this quest he'd picked up earlier that day.

"Stop what." The bastard murmurs, pretending to be clueless as he mouths at Gajeels neck.

"I'm tryna read this," He complains while leaning more against the broad chest pressed against his back, neck tilting just a bit. Laxus grunts, pressing a kiss just under his ear.

"Do it. I'm not stoppin' you." The arm around his waist tightens and Gajeel feels his cheeks flush at the bulge against his ass.

"My fuckin' god, you're so needy." He frowns, trying to focus on actually reading the worn down paper. At the time of grabbing it, he'd just focused on the number of jewels he'd seen. It takes him a few seconds to realize that he's been reading the same sentence over and over.

When he'd first noticed how clingy the blonde could be he was pretty surprised seeing as how the guy seemingly had the emotional capacity of a brick wall.

Now, he knew better. Turns out he was a cocky son of a bitch who took affection in doses.

"Laxus, I swear-" There are fingers at his jaw, turning his head and he finds himself looking into blue eyes, lips quirked up into a smug looking smirk.

"You swear what?"

Gajeel growls, ready to curse at the blonde. Instead, soft lips are slanted over his, their tongues brushing in a soft caress.

Sometimes Laxus can be so gentle with him and Gajeel hates it. The way it makes his stomach flip and his brain short circuit or maybe it's the way those calloused fingers brush against his pierced nipples. Either way, it always throws him off, whenever the blonde decides to switch up from the usual way they do things.

So he sits there, pliantly. Just letting him kiss him like he was something precious. By the time he pulls back, they're both a little pink in the face.

Gajeel peers at Laxus with a frown and licks his lips before turning back around, slapping his hand away from his face." 'm gonna fuck you up, just straight up beat you in the head."

"Kinky."

His jaw is grabbed again, this time fingers digging into his jaw just a tad bit harder than before. Gajeel furrows his brows as his face is turned forcibly.

Laxus doesn't say anything as he just looks at him, blue eyes soft and everything else that leaves him all frazzled. Gajeel's expression twists into something downright nasty.

Laxus doesn't care.

He just tips his head forward, giving him a chaste kiss.

"You're so annoying," Gajeel mutters, scowl easing into what resembled a pout. The look in his red eyes makes Laxus feel a little hot under the collar and the corner of his mouth quirks up. He slides the hand under the brunette's shirt further up, palm resting just over Gajeels fast beating heart.

"Am I?"

"Yes! You fuckin-mmph!"

His words are muffled by Laxus' lips connecting with his again. This kiss is just as soft. However, there's a hunger just lingering under the surface.

It's almost demanding but in a gentle way, a bit possessive.

As reluctant as he had seemed Gajeel has no problem turning around in the blonde's lap, wrapping his legs around his waist and draping his arms over his shoulders.

Laxus' hand settles at Gajeel's nape, fingering the short black locks there.

A groan slips from the blonde's lips as the kiss grows more aggressive, the brunette tilting his head and kissing him harder. Everything was always a fight with Gajeel, even things as simple as making out.

And Laxus has never been one to back down from a challenge.

His grip on that long hair tightens and its effect is instantaneous. Gajeel whines, breaking the kiss as his back arches slightly.

His red eyes are glazed over and half-lidded. He swallows, tongue darting out to wet pink lips. His studded brows furrow and he looks annoyed.

"Dickhead," Gajeel growls.

Laxus gives a lazy smirk, fingers carding through Gajeels wild hair. He watches as the other man melts, his head tipping back and pushing into his hand.

"You love this dickhead though." Gajeel narrows his eyes at him as the smirk on his face turns raunchy.

"Shut the hell up, you get on my fuckin' nerves." He says, surging forward and catching the blonde's lips in a bruising kiss if only to shut him up.

Laxus meets his intensity, his mouth hot against his and any sense of gentleness gone.

-AWD-

Gajeel's not exactly sure of what happened. Making out had turned into grinding and then grinding had turned into fucking. Then Laxus was underneath him, his wrists bound by Gajeel's hands. His fingers twitching every now and then, fighting the need to break out of his hold.

Laxus could obviously do as such with moderate effort but he was indulging Gajeel for the time being. He should have known something was up when the blonde had begun looking impatient, but that was a given with the slow pace Gajeel had set to get back at him for earlier.

So he'd brushed the look off, circled his hips and continued riding him.

Even when the blonde had broken out of his hold, and gotten a firm grip on his hips.

He really should have seen it coming.

But then again he always gets a little stupid when he has Laxus' dick in him. So when their positions are switched Gajeel yelps in the most dignified way.

-AWD-

Now _he_ was pinned underneath him, his arms wrapped around his broad shoulders with his thighs spread wide as Laxus fucks into him.

"You're such a fuckin'...," Gajeel begins to snark as he tries to keep his voice from wavering. His eyes are half-lidded as he peers up into Laxus' equally flushed face. His body is moving with every strong thrust the blonde gives. And there's a brief moment through his haze that he regrets his lack of control in letting this beast into his house.

"Shut up." Laxus grunts in return as he dips head down. His forehead meeting Gajeels. Blue eyes meeting red.

It's too much all at once and his dumb pretty blue eyes are just _too close._ A wave of heat washes over him and the metal head curses, at the little jolt his heart gives. He's quick to turn his face away, Laxus' own falling into the crook of his neck. The blonde snorts and takes it in stride," dumbass." He mutters fondly.

Then the arm around Gajeels waist loosens and he taps one of Gajeel's arms. It takes a moment for him to let go, looking entirely displeased with even having to do so.

"What are you doin'?" He slurs," is your age catchin' up to you, you old f-" his rude words are cut off by his choked moan. The newly placed hands on his hips pulling him in smoothly, Laxus' cock filling him to the brim once again.

Laxus shifts, getting himself comfortable. His hips beginning to snap forward with just enough force that Gajeel growls, eyelashes fluttering.

"Fuck," he breathes, his hole clenching around Laxus' length for a brief moment. The blonde moans lowly, finally settling into a brutal pace.

Gajeel's kiss-bruised lips are parted his soft moans and whimpers accompanying the steady slap of Laxus' hips meeting his ass.

Gajeel's breath hitches, feeling like he's gasping for air, each breath feeling like it's getting punched out of him. His hands scramble for a moment before latching onto the blonde's wrists in an iron grip.

Laxus' whole expression is clouded with pleasure, however, he's looking entirely too smug as he peers down at the wild-haired man.

Nothing but spite leads him to use the grip his legs have on the blonde's waist, as he begins to roll his hips in tune with his thrusts.

Sure, Laxus had been fucking him so well he was on the verge of seeing stars. But watching his eyes shut and how he leans forward a bit makes him feel like he's knocked him down a peg or two. And honestly, that feels pretty damn good too. Making his hips stutter and those fingers tighten to the point where he was definitely going to have hand shaped bruises were just bonuses.

Then two things happen; First Laxus' eyes flutter back open and the fucking bastard smiles. The corner of his mouth quirks up just so that a sliver of teeth are shown. Second Gajeel absolutely melts, a breathy moan slipping from his lips.

Not only is he extremely close to coming he's also extremely mortified because there was no fucking way he was about to blow his load because Laxus' dumbass smiled at him.

Unfortunately for Gajeel his reaction did nothing but spur the blonde on.

"Oh?"

The judgment in his voice makes Gajeel snarl, although the expression lacks its usual fire with the way he can't even stop himself from whining when Laxus gets his hand on his dick.

The bastard doesn't even stroke him, instead teasing the wet head with his thumb and fucking into him like a jackhammer.

Nonetheless, Gajeel feels his body beginning to seize up, his moans rising in pitch and volume as he's pushed over the edge. Finally coming on his own chest and stomach.

Laxus isn't too far behind as he settles a hand next to Gajeel's head. He leans down, slanting his lips over the others in a sloppy kiss his thrusts losing rhythm but gaining force as he chases his own orgasm.

Gajeel kisses him back lazily, tightening his legs around the other's waist even though he was growing oversensitive.

Soon enough Laxus comes with a groan that rumbles through his chest.

The room is silent save for the sound of them catching their breaths. They lay pressed together for a few minutes.

"Get offa me, you're heavy as hell."

Just like that, it is broken and Laxus rolls his eyes as he sits up a little wobbly. Gajeel's nose crinkles at the feeling of the blonde pulling out of him. His expression worsens as he watches him tie off the condom and just fuckin' tosses it to the side.

Disgusting.

Before he can voice how gross this motherfucker is he's being scooped up and tossed over Laxus shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"What the hell." He's too tired and satisfied to put up much of a fight so he settles for giving a weak kick (that and he not too sure his faintly tingling legs are ready for walking just yet).

He feels a pair of lips press against his ass and he snorts.

"Shower."

"Mm." He hums feeling rather content until he hears the blonde's voice again.

"You up for a round 2?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you think or even what I could do better!**

**p.s gajeel totally blows laxus in the shower and then they talk about his mission while they eat dinner **

**bless :) **


End file.
